My Jumbled Family
by Savvymagic21
Summary: Going into his 7th and final year at Hogwarts Teddy Lupin knew the evils of the world, but he also knew the power of love. A glimpse into Teddy's thoughts about his jumbled family.
"Watch where you are going!" A mouthy second year Gryffindor girl exclaimed. I waved my hand sheepishly as an apology, my hair changing to bright red in embarrassment. Honestly my body just couldn't walk in a straight line sometimes, and half my life it seemed I had spent falling. Everyone told me that my mom had been just as clumsy.

I wouldn't know this from first hand experience though, seeing as both her and my father died when I was just a baby. There was a war, that essentially boiled down to a fight for overarching freedom for all, regardless of blood status. With war comes battle, and in the biggest battle of all both of my parents were left lifeless.

I took me years to really understand why they both _had_ to fight. As a little boy I would agonize over why both of them would leave an infant at home, considering how dangerous their risk was. In a eight year old's mind it seemed as if they chose to leave me, and really couldn't one of them had stayed with me?

The seventeen year old man, a 7th year Hufflepuff about to truly embark on adulthood, now knows why. They believed in equality. They were brave. Most of all, they were in love, and would fight to make sure I could live in a world where this kind of love went unquestioned.

Then I was quite forcefully knocked out of these thoughts, and instead lying flat on the ground, spread eagle across the cold stone ground of platform 9 ¾. A little dazed, it took a couple of seconds for the blur of red and black haired children around me to come into a focused view. I heard some whispers of worry from the general mass of people that were always around on September 1st, and suddenly there was a voice right in my ear.

"Teddy! Are you okay? You are breathing right? Of course you are, I can see you blinking! Whoa look how fast your hair is changing colors, that is crazy! If I get into Gryffindor will you help me change my hair to be red and gold stripes? Teddy? You swear that we don't have to fight a troll for sorting? Because that is what Uncle George said. Uh Teddy? You should probably stop just lying there now, you are kind of in the way. Teddy hello?"

This all was said in one breath by none other than my little god-brother James. His hazel eyes were staring directly into mine, as he ran a hand through his chronically messy black hair.

Seeing as I still was lying on the ground, a couple of the adults shuffled over. Uncle Harry quickly shooed James away, telling him I needed some space, and offered me a hand. Gratefully I took it, and asked "What the hell?"

Knowing what I was trying to ask Harry simply stated "Sorry, that would be the fault of James, and Lily." Not wanting to know what had been the objective of the small troublemakers, I just nodded.

Uncle Ron had also wandered over by this point, and was holding back a laugh as he asked me if I was okay. I didn't get to answer him, because at this point his little son Hugo, my "cousin", had stomped over and asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, if he could also go to Hogwarts this year. Not wanting to be a part of that conversation again, I hurried towards the rest of my red-headed family.

There was Aunt Ginny, her hair long and fiery red, scolding James and Lily (probably for knocking me over). Uncle George, with his one ear, who was looking suspiciously gleeful as he handed his twins, Fred Jr. and Roxy, a package. Albus and Rose were in a deep and animated discussion about what house they would get sorted into next year. As I gazed around at the ever expanding Potter and Weasley families, I felt a pang of sadness.

It was the departure for my final year at Hogwarts, but also the first year my grandma Andromeda wasn't there to see me off. She had passed peacefully in her sleep earlier in the summer, and since her passing I had officially moved in with the Potters.

Grammy had lived through two wars, and the passing of her husband, daughter, and son-in law, she had been a true survivor. The strongest person that I had ever known, and one of the last members of my blood family.

I shook these thoughts, and patted my jacket pocket to double to check that my wand was indeed there. I reached a hand down to stroke the feathers on my barn owl, named Barney (don't judge I named him when I was six), and started to crane my neck looking around for a head with long silvery blonde hair. Victoire Weasley. My stunning best friend.

I didn't need to look long, as Victoire was soon at my side, her small, smooth hand squeezing my shoulder. She didn't say anything, but we often didn't need to, it had always been like that with us. Both knew what the other was feeling. It was almost as if we didn't need words.

The Hogwarts express started to steam, and a whistle sounded. That was the cue, the final ride was to start. I was hugged first by every Potter. Uncle Harry told me how proud he was, and Aunt Ginny started to cry. Next, I was bombarded by every Weasley. A swarm of red-heads both young and old, big and small.

I looked around to find James, he was going to be a first year, but saw him already leaping into the train, talking a mile a minute to anyone who would listen. James would love Hogwarts.

A little concerned that we might miss the train I grabbed Victoire's hand and starting pulling her towards the train. I looked back one time to see my jumbled family, waving frantically at me, and grinned.

I was Teddy Lupin.

I was a 7th year Hufflepuff, Headboy.

The son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

The grandson of Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

The godson of Harry Potter.

I was not alone.

I was loved.


End file.
